It Feels So Right
by ifabummie
Summary: Kau tidak memintanya. Kau bahkan tidak menghakimi. Kau hanya memberi dengan caramu sendiri. Lalu apa yang bisa hatiku lakukan kecuali tertunduk padamu? Krishan GS.
1. Chapter 1

IT FEELS SO RIGHT

Pairing : Kris x Luhan

Warning : Genderswitch, un-betaed

Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menikah di usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Melalui sebuah perjodohan lebih parahnya. Sedari kecil ia selalu bermimpi pada suatu hari ia akan menikah dengan lelaki pilihannya. Karena cinta. Bukan pilihan ayahnya, atas dasar politik, kekuasaan, dan uang. Tapi kita tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, bukan? Maka dari itu Luhan hanya bisa menerima keputusan ayahnya dengan hati yang berat dan tak sedikit air mata.

Luhan sadar bahwa ini bukan hanya sebuah pernikahan berdasarkan uang. Melainkan juga keinginan ayah Luhan agar putrinya segera enyah dari kehidupannya. Selama ini Luhan selalu dianggap sebagai sebuah kekecewaan oleh ayahnya. Karena keputusan Luhan yang tidak ingin meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya.

Luhan lebih memilih memenuhi tangannya dengan cat air, meliukkan badannya bersama musik diatas panggung, dan hanyut dalam karakter yang ia perankan dalam sebuah teater. Luhan lebih mencintai seni dibandingkan bisnis. Dan ayahnya tak menyukai kenyataan itu. Maka dari itu ia selalu dipandang tidak berguna. Bagaimanapun kerasnya ia berusaha menyenangkan ayahnya.

Luhan bertemu dengan calon suaminya dua minggu sebelum pernikahan mereka. Saat ayah Luhan dan paman calon suaminya memutuskan untuk mengadakan sebuah makan malam. Wu Yifan namanya. Seumuran dengan Luhan. Tampan, tinggi, dan dingin. Tak sedetikpun Luhan melihat pria itu tersenyum di sepanjang acara makan malam mereka. Pemuda berambut gelap itu hanya bicara jika perlu. Tak pernah sedikitpun pemuda itu menatapnya. Keluar dari mulut singa masuk ke mulut buaya. Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan Luhan terhadap dirinya saat itu.

Sampailah pada hari pernikahan mereka. Setelah acara pemberkatan, resepsi, dan segala tetek bengek di hari pernikahan, Luhan mendapati dirinya sendiri bersama suaminya di sebuah kamar hotel. Malam itu malam pertama mereka. Luhan takut setengah mati. Namun, ketakutannya hilang saat melihat Yifan keluar dari kamar mandi, mengambil sebuah bantal dan diletakkan ke sofa, lalu berbaring disana.

Luhan menghela napas. Lega karena ia tak harus tidur dengan orang asing. Kecewa karena Yifan benar-benar mengabaikannya. Malam itu Luhan tertidur dengan sebutir air mata menuruni pipinya.

-ifa-

Keesokan harinya, Luhan dibawa ke rumah Yifan, rumah mereka. Selama beberapa menit mengamati, Luhan bisa mengerti kenapa ayahnya begitu tergiur untuk menikahkan Luhan dengan pemuda itu. Yifan benar-benar kaya. Dari ukuran rumahnya yang sebesar mansion, koleksi Lycan Hypersportnya yang berjejer di garasi, beserta para pelayan yang berlalu lalang di rumah mereka sudah cukup menandakan bahwa Yifan tak ubahnya seorah raja.

Saat Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di ruang keluarga, ia melihat sebuah lukisan berukura terpajang gagah di salah satu dinding. Sebuah lukisan keluarga. Ayah, ibu, dan dua anak lelaki. Luhan tidak tahu siapa mereka. Tapi Luhan yakin bahwa itu adalah lukisan keluarga Yifan.

' _Ibu Yifan sangat cantik'_ pikir Luhan.

Pikirannya terinterupsi saat ia mendengarkan suara langkah kaki. Luhan menoleh. Mendapati Yifan yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Luhan menghentikannya dengan sebuah panggilan lirih. Pemuda itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tajamnya lagi. Luhan menelan Ludah.

''Dimana orang tuamu ?'' Yifan sedikit terpaku. Luhan tak melewatkan bahasa tubuh itu.

''Mereka pergi.''

''Kemana ?'' Yifan menatap Luhan tajam.

''Bukan urusanmu.'' Setelah memberikan jawaban dingin itu, Yifan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terkejut.

Luhan tahu jika suaminya itu dingin. Tidak seharusnya Luhan menekan Yifan terlalu jauh. Tapi dia istrinya. Ya..istri yang terpaksa ia nikahi. Luhan tertunduk memikirkan itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah determinasi terlihat jelas dimatanya.

' _Ayahku sudah membuangku, Yifan. Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku.'_

-ifa-

Beberapa hari Luhan lalui tanpa interaksi dengan Yifan. Yifan masih suka tidur diatas sofa dan membiarkan Luhan tidur sendiri diatas ranjang mereka. Yifan akan terbangun saat Luhan masih terlelap, dan pulang saat Luhan sudah tertidur pulas. Pernah sekali Yifan terlambat bangun dari jadwal biasanya. Luhan mengambil kesempatan di waktu itu untuk membuatkan Yifan sarapan. Pada akhirnya Luhan harus menelan rasa kecewa karena makanan buatannya tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Sebagian besar waktu Luhan, ia habiskan berada di studio. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali menggambar bertemakan putri dan monster. Mungkin sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya terhadap Yifan.

Sikap Yifan sedikit berubah ketika suatu malam Luhan mendengar Yifan merintih di atas sofa. Merasa terganggu (dan khawatir), Luhan mengecek keadaan Yifan. Pemuda itu sudah mandi keringat dingin. Semakin lama, rintihannya semakin keras. Tubuhnya yang tadinya diam, kini menggigil hebat. Rasa takut terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya.

''Jangan…jangan pergi." Rintihnya. Luhan mendekat. Berlutut disamping suaminya dan mencoba mengguncang pelan pundak pemuda itu. Reaksi itu justru membuat Yifan semakin histeris. Luhan tidak menyerah. Ia kembali mengguncang pundak pemuda itu dan terus memanggil namanya agar Yifan segera terbangun. Karena jujur saja melihat Yifan yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan kuat, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu hancur di depan mata Luhan, membuat gadis itu merasa takut.

Gerakan Luhan terhenti saat Yifan tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya, dan menarik tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon…jangan lakukan itu. Aku tidak ingin sendirian." Ucap Yifan lirih. Sudah pasti Yifan masih bermimpi.

Luhan membatu. Tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Saat ia menyadari bahwa Yifan masih tegang, Luhan membalas melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Yifan.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku disini." Bisiknya lembut. Tubuh Yifan seketika berubah lemas. Luhan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kembali membaringkan Yifan. Namun sayangnya, dekapan Yifan di tubuh Luhan tak juga lepas. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Luhan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yifan. Malam itu mereka tidur di dalam dekapan masing-masing.

Esok harinya, Yifan terbangun saat merasakan berat di atas dadanya dan sesuatu yang menggelitiki wajahnya. Saat ia membuka matanya dengan sempurna, ia melihat Luhan yang tertidur pulas diatas dadanya. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia mengumpat lirih ketika ia mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia kembali menatap wajah Luhan.

Mata bulat yang tertutup rapat, bulu mata yang lentik, hidung yang mungil, bibir yang tipis, serta kulit seputih susu. Kenapa baru sekarang Yifan menyadari jika istrinya begitu cantik.

Perlahan-lahan mata itu terbuka. Bibir mungil itu mengerang kecil. Berkedip, sekali, dua kali, dan pada akhirnya iris coklat itu terfokus padanya.

Yifan tidak tahu apa yang sedang menguasai pikirannya saat itu. Dari beberapa detik ia habiskan mengamati Luhan dari dekat, hatinya dipenuhi rasa tenang yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Dia selalu berada di sebuah mental battle. Yifan tak bisa berpikir lagi. Ia hanya tahu jika dia tak ingin jauh dari rasa aman itu. Rasa nyaman itu. Dan perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Luhan menahan napas saat Yifan semakin mendekat. Ia tidak tahu apa apa yang harus ia lakukan kecuali diam. Apakah Yifan akan menciumnya? Mengambil ciuman pertamanya?

Luhan mulai bisa merasakan napas Yifan di wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Yifan berhenti. Pemuda itu menarik dirinya. Bangkit dar posisi berbaringnya sambil mengucapkan ''Maaf."

Apa itu tadi?

Hari itu, Luhan menggambar seekor naga yang tersenyum.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Saat itu Luhan dan Yifan tengah sarapan bersama. Setelah kejadian Yifan mimpi buruk malam itu, ia tak lagi menjauhi Luhan. Ia masih dengan sikap irit bicara dan muka datarnya. Tapi setidaknya ia mau berinteraksi dengan Luhan.

Yifan juga tidak mengerti, kenapa dia menjauhi Luhan. Mungkin memang kebiasaan Yifan yang tidak ingin dekat dengan orang baru. Atau karena kenyataan bahwa Luhan menikahinya karena paksaan. Sehingga Yifan beranggapan bahwa Luhan membencinya. Yifan benci penolakan. Maka sebelum ia di jauhi, lebih baik ia yang terlebih dahulu menjauhi Luhan.

Namun, perkiraan Yifan tentang Luhan terbukti salah di malam itu. Luhan peduli. Dan perasaan nyaman yang Yifan rasakan saat pemuda itu mengamati wajah Luhan membuat kesan berbeda di pikiran Yifan. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman. Pikirnya.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapannya, Yifan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan meletakkannya di depan Luhan. Sebuah undangan pernikahan. Ditujukan untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Wu. Luhan membacanya sejenak. Gadis itu menatap Yifan, tanda ia meminta penjelasan lebih jauh. Namun keinginannya tak diindahkan oleh Yifan.

"Kita berangkat pukul tujuh malam ini." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yifan memakai jasnya, mengecek handphonenya sejenak, lalu pergi. Tanpa berpamitan.

Luhan mencoba mengabaikan sikap Yifan yang tidak sopan tadi dan kembali fokus pada undangan di tangannya. Sebelumnya, ia hanya membaca cover dari undangan itu. Namun saat ia membuka undangan itu dan membaca nama mempelai lelakinya, Luhan membatu.

Park Chanyeol

000

Setibanya Yifan di rumah, ia langsung bersiap untuk pergi ke acara pernikahan sahabatnya. Saat ia memasuki kamarnya, hal pertama yang menyambutnya ialah Luhan yang tengah kesusahan menarik zip gaunnya. Melihat Luhan yang sudah terlihat frustasi dengan usahanya yang sia-sia, Yifan menghampirinya.

Luhan membeku sejenak saat merasakan tangan Yifan menyentuh punggung bagian bawahnya. Ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Yifan karena terlalu sibuk dengan zip gaunnya. Kulit Luhan yang tak sengaja tersentuh oleh tangan Yifan serasa terbakar. Luhan merona. Dan disaat yang sama Yifan mendongak. Pandangan mereka bertemu di cermin yang menunjukkan bayangan mereka.

 _Kau sudah menikah, Luhan. Sadarlah!_ _Suamimu ada disini. Berdiri di belangkangmu. Begitu dekat. Jangan pikirkan laki-laik lain. Karena kehormatanmu ada di tangan lelaki ini._

Kenyataan itu menampar Luhan dengan keras. Gadis itu serasa ingin menangis.

Yifan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Tapi mata Luhan yang begitu jelas menunjukkan kesedihan itu membuat dadanya sesak. Merasa tak sanggup lagi menatap Luhan, Yifan beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi. Tak mendegar ucapan terimakasih lirih yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

000

Selesai bersiap, mereka berangkat. Selama perjalanan, tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Setibanya mereka ke acara resepsi, Yifan bersikap layaknya seorang gentlemen. Membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, tak pernah sedetikpun melepaskan tangan Luhan. Luhan tak jauh beda dengan Yifan yang berpura-pura menampakkan kemesraan didepan teman-teman mereka. Memasang senyum terbaiknya, meskipun hatinya sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Park Chanyeol. Sahabat dari Wu Yifan dan teman sekelas Luhan dari saat mereka masih di sekolah dasar. Lelaki yang di cintai Luhan selama bertahun-tahun. Mereka tak lagi berhubungan ketika ayah Luhan memintanya untuk pindah sekolah.

Selama mereka berteman, Luhan selalu mengagumi pribadi Chanyeol yang ceria. Chanyeol selalu ada di samping Luhan ketika mood Luhan sedang down karena tekanan ayahnya. Karakter Chanyeol yang berapi-api membuat Luhan semangat kembali. Chanyeol selalu mempunyai positif thingking. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Luhan jatuh hati kepada pemuda itu. Selama ini Luhan sudah berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat perhatiannyapada pemuda itu. Namun Chanyeol tak pernah menyadarinya. Entah karena Chanyeol terlalu bodoh atau memang ia tidak mau menyadarinya.

Pernikahannya dengan Yifan sudah membuat hati Luhan hancur karena impiannya bersama Chanyeol tak akan mungkin terwujud. Namun melihat Chanyeol yang saat itu berdiri di pelaminan bersama wanita lain, tersenyum dengan bahagianya, membuat hati Luhan hampir mencapai pada titik mati rasa.

Luhan masih tetap mamasang senyumnya. Bahkan saat mereka memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kedua mempelai, Luhan sempat memeluk Chanyeol dan tertawa kecil. Melemparkan satu atau dua gurauan pada mempelai wanita untuk segera memberikan mereka keponakan.

Yifan tidak bodoh. Yifan melihat bagaimana Luhan memandang Chanyeol. Yifan melihat semua topeng yang Luhan pakai. Yifan melihat usaha Luhan yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah untuk tetap mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. Yifan mampu melihat semuanya karena Yifan pernah melakukan itu semua. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

Mereka sama-sama bersembunyi. Agar tak ada seorangpun yang melihat luka menganga yang mereka bawa. Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Yifan dengan sikap dinginnya. Hanya penyebab luka itu saja yang berbeda. Karena beberapa alasan, Yifan mampu berempati dengan Luhan.

Mungkin karena hal itu juga yang membuat Yifan menarik Luhan keluar dari pesta itu sesegera mungkin setelah mereka mengucapkan selamat pada kedua mempelai. Yifan membawa Luhan ke sebuah taman bermain yang sering ia kunjungi saat pikirannya sedang kacau.

"Kau bisa menangis sekarang." Ucap Yifan ketika mereka berhenti di samping sebuah ayunan. Luhan mendongak. Menatapnya bingung.

"Menangislah, berteriak, atau apalah, aku tidak peduli. Keluarkan semuanya. Berhentilah berpura-pura jika kau baik-baik saja." Luhan masih menatapnya. Kali ini dengan air mata yang sudah terbentuk di pelupuk matanya.

Kris memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan. Ia berpikir Luhan akan menangis sebenter lagi. Atau mungkin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia tidak mengira jika Luhan akan menubruknya dengan sebuah pelukan. Luhan menyembuyikan wajahnya di dada Yifan. Gadis itu tidak bersuara. Namun kemejanya yang basah serta pundak kecil Luhan yang tengah bergetar hebat sudah cukup menandakan jika Luhan sedang menagis.

Jika itu orang lain, Yifan pasti sudah mendorongnya agar menjauh. Heck...! ia bahkan tidak akan susah-susah untuk membawa mereka ke tempat ini. Tak peduli itu istri, saudara atau sahabat sekalipun. Tapi dengan Luhan, Yifan mendapati dirinya tak sampai hati melakukan itu.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang menguasainya saat itu. Yang ia tahu hatinya sudah terlalu sakit, dan ia membutuhkan sesuatu, seseorang untuk bersandar. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya berani untuk memeluk Yifan dan menangis di dadanya. Yifan tidak bersuara. Tidak juga membalas pelukannya. Luhan tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semuanya seperti kata suaminya.

Lama mereka berada di posisi itu, hingga tangisan Luhan mereda dan gadis itu memutuskan untuk melepas pelukannya. Ia masih menunduk. Tangannya sibuk menghapus bekas air mata di wajahnya.

Semilir angin malam itu membawa hawa dingin malam yang membuat tubuh Luhan menggigil kecil. Hal itu tak lepas dari perhatian Yifan. Pemuda itu melepas jas yang di pakai dan menutupnya ke tubuh Luhan. Luhan mendongak. Gadis itu tersenyum. Kali bukan sebuah topeng. Namun ungkapan rasa terimakasih.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya lirih.

"Hm." Yifan menggumam sekilas. Pemuda memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Berbalik, lalu beranjak menuju mobil mereka. Luhan masih menatap punggung suaminya.

Yifan tidak menghilangkan seluruh rasa sakit di hati Luhan. Karena itu tidak mungkin dilakukan hanya dalam satu malam. Luhan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mungkin Yifan bisa membacanya semudah itu? Bagaimana mungkin, Yifan mampu membuat Luhan merasa tidak takut untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang ia coba tutupi dari dunia, hanya dengan berdiri dan mengucapkan beberapa kata. Luhan merasakan rasa hormat pada suaminya tumbuh dala dirinya.

Dengan itu, Luhan mengikuti langkah Yifan menuju mobil mereka.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu. Ia tidak ada jadwal mengajar dan Kris juga libur kerja hari itu. Jadi menurut Luhan apa salahnya jika ia memulai harinya dengan sesuatu yang produktif. Membuat pancake misalnya.

Agar lebih bersemangat, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memutar sebuah lagu. Lagu Bang Bang jadi pilihannya. Sambil menyiapkan pancakenya, Luhan tak jarang ikut menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Tak ada seorangpun disana, jadi tak akan ada yang melihatnya. Begitu pikirnya. Di saat reff terdengar di telinganya, Luhan dengan berani menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan sexy, menirukan gaya ariana grande dalam MV lagu tersebut. Tak sadar, jika sedari tadi Kris sedang memperhatikannya dari bibir pintu dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

 _Wow…what a view._

Baru saat lagu itu berganti dengan lagu yang lebih lembut, Luhan berayun berbalik layaknya orang yang sedang berdansa, lalu membatu.

"Se…sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

 _Jangan-jangan Kris melihat semuanya ? Memalukan sekali...!_

"Dari tadi." Jawab Kris dengan enteng. Mengabaikan Luhan yang tengah memerangi rasa malunya, Kris berjalan menuju lemari es.

"Aku pikir kau sedang tidur tadi." Luhan kini membalikkan tubuhnya. Tak mampu memamerkan wajahnya di hadapan suaminya. Ia sudah terlalu malu.

"Dengan musik sekeras itu? Doubt it..." Kris mengambil sebotol air minum lalu meneguknya. Seringai di bibirnya melebar saat melihat kepala Luhan semakin tertunduk.

Gadis lain akan dengan percaya diri memamerkan tubuhnya ke lelaki lain. Tapi Luhan, hanya karena Kris tidak sengaja melihat tingkah centilnya saja sudah tertunduk malu.

 _Luhan is…something_

"Maaf." Ucap Luhan lirih sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Kris seperti biasa hanya bergumam membalasnya, lalu pergi.

Memikirkan kejadian tadi, Yifan jadi sedikit penasaran terhadap Luhan. Pemuda itu mengakui bahwa tak banyak yang ia ketahui tentang istrinya itu. Maka dari itu Yifan memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Luhan. Kenyataan ini sedikit mengejutkan diri Yifan sendiri.

"Apa kau selalu berada di rumah selama aku pergi bekerja?'' Yifan bertanya saat mereka tengah mencuci piring bersama. Luhan memang meminta agar para pelayan tidak membantunya. Ia ingin melakukan kegiatan rumah layaknya istri pada umumnya. Meskipun hanya untuk pagi itu saja. Yifan yang memang ingin melancarkan rencananya, memutuskan untuk membantu istrinya.

Luhan menggeleng. Bahu mereka sesekali bersentuhan karena mereka berdiri sangat dekat dengan satu sama lain. Keduanya menyadari, namun keduanya juga tidak ingin menjauh sama sekali. Luhan bukanlah gadis yang suka berdekatan dengan lawan jenis. Namun dengan Yifan, Luhan merasa hal itu tidak masalah. Luhan merasa nyaman. Begitu juga dengan Yifan. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika personal spacenya di jajah oleh Luhan. Luhan dengan sikap tenangnya tidak membuat Yifan risih.

''Aku menghabiskan waktuku di studio seni. Aku juga menjadi sukarelawan yang mengajar seni di panti asuhan.''

"Boleh aku melihat studiomu hari ini." Ucapan Yifan membuat Luhan berhenti dan menatap Yifan. Luhan cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin melihat apa yang kau buat selama ini." Melihat ketertarikan terlihat jelas di mata Yifan, Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

000

Studio Luhan lebih mirip sebuah rumah dibandingkan sebuah studio. Bukan karena designnya, tapi suasana cozy yang di pancarkan bangunan itu.

"Kau suka sekali hal-hal berbau domestic." Ucap Yifan saat pemuda itu mengamati lukisan-lukisan Luhan. Ada potrait tentang bayi yang sedang mandi. Seorang wanita yang tengah meyirami tanaman. Dan sebuah rumah kecil minimalis.

"Aku hanya selalu bercita-cita mempunyai rumah sederhana yang aku tempati bersama keluargaku. Seorang suami. Dua anak lelaki yang kembar. Dan mungkin seekor anjing terdengar menarik" Luhan kembali tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Yifan.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan dua anak lelaki kembar berambut gelap, berbibir tipis seperti bibir Luhan dan beriris hitam layaknya mata Yifan muncul di benak pemuda itu. Yifan merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang somersault di dalam dadanya.

 _What the hell is this?_

"Apa menikahiku menghancurkan impianmu?" mulut Yifan seakan bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya.

 _Sial!_

Luhan sedikit terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Yifan. Jujur saja, di awal pernikahan mereka, gadis itu sempat berpikir semua mimpinya telah hancur akibat pernikahan ini. Namun semakin lama, Luhan tidak yakin jika pernikahan ini menghancurkan mimpinya.

"Aku...tidak lagi memikirkan hal itu." Luhan kembali menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Hm." Yifan kembali hanya bergumam. Ia tak mempercayai mulutnya akan mengatakan hal yang benar saat Luhan tersenyum begitu tulus terhadapnya. Luhan membawanya ke ruangan berikutnya. Sebuah ruang musik.

Hal pertama yang menyambut penglihatan Yifan adalah sebuah grand piano yang terletak di tengah ruangan itu. Lalu sebuah biola, gitar, cello, dan sarangi.

"Kau bisa memainkan semua ini?" Yifan menyentuh sebuah tuts piano.

"Hm." Luhan menggumam sambil mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Yifan dan duduk di bangku di depan piano itu.

"Aku bisa memainkannya jika kau mau." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yifan, Luhan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu. Things will get better menjadi pilihannya. Yifan memutuskan untuk berbaring di sofa sambil menikmati alunan musik yang Luhan mainkan. Menatap punggung Luhan saat itu, membuat Yifan kembali sosok wanita yang begitu berarti di hidupnya.

" _Ne…Yifan yang ini note c. coba kau tekan.'' Jari mungil Yifan bergerak menuruti perintah ibunya._

'' _Sebelah kanannya adalah note d.'' Yifan kecil kembali menekan tut yang di tunjukkan ibunya. Bola mata Yifan membesar saat piano itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang berbeda. Melihat itu, ibu Yifan tertawa dan mencium pipi Yifan._

Air mata jatuh di pipi pemuda itu. Yifan segera menghapusnya. Takut jika Luhan melihatnya. Luhan masih hanyut dengan musiknya. Tak menyadari tatapan sendu yang ditujukan Yifan terhadapnya.

000

Yifan tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan membawanya ke sebuah panti asuhan. Setelah puas berkeliling di studio Luhan. Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan. Yifan heran kenapa Luhan membungkus makanan mereka, bukannya langsung makan di tempat. Yifan semakin heran saat melihat jumlah makanan yang di pesan Luhan. Saat Yifan menanyakannya, Luhan hanya menjawab dengan "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Baru saja mereka keluar dari mobil, Luhan sudah di kerubungi oleh beberapa anak laki-laki.

"Kak Luhan...kak Luhan." Mereka semua berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil, mengusap rambut mereka. Sementara Yifan hanya berdiri kikuk tengah menenteng plastic bag yang berisikan makanan mereka.

''Rui, Jeno, Sam, lepaskan kak Luhan.'' seorang perempuan setengah baya menegur mereka dari kejauhan. Wajah Luhan seketika berbinar saat melihat wanita itu.

"Ibu..." panggil Luhan menghampiri wanita itu sambil menggandeng tiga bocah lelaki tadi. Yifan tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti langkah Luhan.

"Ibu bersyukur kau datang hari ini. Anak-anak sejak kemarin selalu bilang mereka merindukanmu." Wanita itu memeluk Luhan sekilas dan melempar senyum keibuan ke arah Yifan. Yifan membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

Seakan baru sadar jika Yifan juga berada disitu, Luhan berusaha mengenalkan Yifan terhadap wanita itu.

"Ibu, ini Yifan. Yifan, ini ibu Maria. Kepala panti asuhan disini.'' Mereka berjabat tangan sekilas.

''Oh… aku lupa. Aku membawa sedikit makanan untuk mereka.'' Yifan yang tanggap langsung menyerahkan plastic bag di tangannya ke arah ibu Maria.

''Kau tak perlu repot-repot dengan semua ini, Lu." Luhan hanya menggeleng. Mereka masuk kedalam panti asuhan itu lebih dalam. Semakin lama, semakin banyak anak yang mengerubungi mereka. Luhan menyapa mereka satu-persatu. Luhan begitu hangat terhadap anak-anak itu. Yifan berpikir Luhan akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaknya. Menyadari kemana arah pikirannya, Yifan serasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

 _Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah._

Mereka habiskan waktu mereka di panti asuhan dengan bermain bersama anak-anak disana. Mulai dari menggambar, bercerita, bernyanyi. Bahkan Yifan juga sempat diminta untuk menari disana. Dengan kaku, Yifan menuruti kemauan anak-anak itu. Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihatnya.

Setelah melakukan tarian itu, Yifan memutuskan bahwa ini sudah cukup. Ia terduduk lemas di sebuah pojok ruangan di dekat jendela ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan menyusulnya.

"Maaf." Gumamnya.

"Maaf sudah membawamu kesini. Aku tidak tahu jika mereka akan bersemangat sekali untuk mengerjaimu." Lanjutnya. Ia tersenyum melihat goresan cat air yang menempel di pipi Yifan. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu konyol. Yifan hanya diam menatapnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku kesini. Tempat ini seperti sebuah secret sanctuary bagiku selain studioku. Kapanpun aku merasa jika hidupku begitu berat, aku akan datang kesini. Melihat anak-anak itu tertawa, bermain dengan bebas seakan tidak ada beban sama sekali mengingatkan betapa kurang bersyukurnya aku." Yifan mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap ucapan Luhan.

"Jika dipikirkan, mereka punya apa? Harta, pendidikan yang layak, bahkan orang tua saja mereka tak punya. Bahkan Mei yang cacat sejak kecilpun masih sanggup tersenyum. Sementara aku? Aku memang sudah tak mempunyai ibu, namun aku masih punya ayah, adik, keluarga, tempat tinggal yang layak, pendidikan tinggi, tubuh yang sehat dan sempurna. Apa aku mempunyai alasan untuk mengeluh sementara ada banyak sekali yang bernasib lebih buruk dari aku. Jika memikirkan hal itu, masalah sebesar apapun yang aku hadapi, rasanya tidak akan berarti. Kita hanya perlu untuk lebih bersyukur." Luhan kembali tersenyum.

 _You're such an angel, Luhan_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yifan membalas senyum Luhan. Kecil. Namun Luhan melihatnya. Sebuah senyum tulus yang bertengger di bibir lelaki itu membuat hati Luhan terasa membengkak.

Tangan Luhan bergerak mengusap sisa cat yang berada dipipi Yifan. Kulit Yifan terasa terbakar akibat sentuhan Luhan. Tanpa sadar, Yifan semakin menekankan pipinya ke tangan Luhan. Moment mereka terhenti saat suara ibu Maria menyuruh anak-anak untuk segera mandi.

"Sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Yifan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Luhan. Pemuda itu berdiri, diikuti oleh Luhan.

Mereka berpamitan lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Mereka sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan hari itu. Luhan ingin membeli beberapa alat lukis untuk anak-anak di panti. Yifan tengah memilih beberapa pena di ujung toko yang mereka datangi. Luhan tengah asyik memilh kuas saat suara orang yang memanggil namanya menghentikan kegiatannya. Luhan berbalik. Mendapati Fei, teman lama, sekaligus orang yang mendapat kesenangan dengan menghina orang lain, termasuk Luhan.

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu. Rupanya kau tak banyak berubah ya? Masih saja menyukai hal-hal bodoh seperti melukis."

"Kapan kau kembali dari Amerika?" Luhan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ucapan Fei sebelumnya. Ia tidak akan terprovokasi oleh ucapan pedas wanita itu.

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku memutuskan untuk mengenalkan Jack ke orang tuaku lebih awal. Takut jika nanti mereka mengambil keputusan seenaknya saja dengan menjodohkan aku dengan lelaki yang tidak aku kenal. Pasti menyedihkan sekali harus berumah tangga tanpa cinta. Aku prihatin denganmu Lu.'' Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar dirinya, lagi dan lagi dihina oleh wanita di depannya. Ucapannya memukul Luhan telak.

Fei tersenyum mengejek, namun seketika senyum itu lenyap saat Yifan datang dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Luhan dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan.

"Yi..Yifan." Luhan yang tidak memperkirakan aksi Yifan hanya pasrah saja saat Yifan mencium lehernya, sambil berbisik di telinga Luhan dengan suara husky yang sengaja ia buat sedikit lantang agar Fei mendengarnya.

"Babe...i miss you. I really want you right now." Luhan sudah merona hebat. Bahkan gadis itu hampir pingsan karena terlalu malu. Fei terlihat sangat tidak nyaman melihat tingkah dua orang di depannya. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, wanita itu meninggalkan tempat itu. Baru saat Fei terlihat sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam toko itu, Yifan melepaskan Luhan. Di wajahnya terlihat jelas ekspresi masam.

 _Huh…?_ _Tadi itu cuma pura-pura?_

''Lain kali jangan diam saja jika ada orang seperti itu. Semakin kau diam, semakin menjadi kelakuan mereka. Armor up, Luhan. Stand up for yourself." Suara Yifan sedikit meninggi. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti, melihat Luhan yang direndahkan seperti itu membuatnya murka.

''Maaf. Aku memang lemah." Kepala Luhan tertunduk. Mendengar Yifan yang marah, membuatnya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu kembali mendongak saat tangan Yifan menyentuh ujung kepalanya.

"Dan hentikan itu. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Berhenti meminta maaf jika kau tidak salah. Ubah mindsetmu yang mengatakan jika kau ini lemah, tak berguna, dan tak ada artinya." Yifan menatap dalam ke mata Luhan.

"Luhan, dengar. Nilaimu tidak di tentukan oleh seberapa cantik wajahmu, berapa jumlah uang di akun bankmu, berapa jumlah orang yang memujimu, atau seberapa tinggi kedudukanmu. Nilaimu di tentukan oleh pikiranmu sendiri. Tidak ada yang berhak memberi definisi atas dirimu kecuali dirimu sendiri. Mereka boleh mengatakan jika dirimu itu hanya seekor ayam sesuka hati mereka. Tapi jika kau percaya kau adalah elang, maka kau adalah elang. Jadi percaya dirilah. Berdiri tegak, angkat dagumu."

Yifan melihatnya. Api di mata Luhan. Rasa puas memenuhi hati Yifan, karena pemuda itu tahu, dia yang menyalakan api itu.

 _I won't let you break._

000

Nyeri datang bulan merupakan salah satu dari beberapa hal yang Luhan benci. Bukan karena apa, melainkan jika ia sudah merasakannya, ia hampir tidak bisa melakukan aktifitas apa-apa karena terlalu sakitnya. Pagi itu ia harus menunda semua jadwalnya karena ia tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur.

Kala itu, Luhan tengah berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Yifan sedang tidak berada di rumah, karena tugas di luar kota. Gadis itu sudah meminum obat, namun nyeri yang di deritanya tak kunjung reda. Di antara rasa sakitnya, pikiran gadis itu justru melayang ke suaminya.

Jujur, beberapa hari Yifan tak berada di rumah, Luhan merasa ada yang kurang. Saat bangun pagi, yang setiap harinya ia akan di sambut dengan bunyi air kamar mandi yang mengalir, kini sunyi. Saat ia sarapan, tidak ada sosok lelaki yang bersikap sok sibuk dengan koran di tangannya. Saat tepat pukul 6 sore, Luhan akan menunggu pintu kamar mereka dibuka oleh seseorang, berharap itu Yifan. Namun pintu kamar mereka tetap tertutup. Luhan mendapati hatinya di hantam rasa kecewa.

Luhan tahu apa yang ia rasakan, tapi gadis itu tak berani menyebutnya.

Mengetahui kenyataan itu, Luhan menangis. Luhan menyalahkan hormonnya yang membuatnya emosional. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

 _Apa aku harus meneleponnya?_

Gadis itu mencari nama Yifan di daftar kontaknya.

 _Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak mau menjawabnya?_

Ibu jarinya sudah berada di atas tombol 'panggil' di ponselnya. Perutnya tiba-tiba saja berkontraksi, membuatnya tak sengaja menekan tombol itu. Luhan yang panik, berniat segera mengakhiri panggilan. Namun baru saja bunyi 'beep' yang kedua, Yifan sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

''Hallo?'' suara berat Yifan terdengar di telinga Luhan.

"Hiks...hiks.." Luhan hanya bisa terisak.

"Lu?" terdengar kembali suara Yifan, kekhawatiran terdengar sekilas dalam suaranya.

"Hiks..hiks..." Luhan terisak kembali, tangannya dengan segera menutup panggilannya. Perutnya kembali berkontraksi.

 _Sakit sekali...!_

Luhan memegang perutnya, gadis itu berbalik memunggungi pintu kamarnya. Terlalu fokus dengan rasa sakitnya, hingga ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah memasuki kamarnya. Ia terkesiap saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Yifan?" Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya. Di samping ranjangnya, Yifan berdiri dengan keringat mengucur di dahinya dan napas yang sedikit terengah.

"Aku sudah berada di ruang tengah saat kau meneleponku. Kau menangis." Yifan memandang wajahnya yang basah. Pertanyaan 'ada apa ?' jelas terdengar di telinga Luhan meski lelaki itu tak mengutarakannya.

"Aku sedang kedatangan 'tamu'. Perutku sakit sekali. Aku sudah meminum obat. Tapi sakitnya tidak juga hilang." Luhan merona saat ia menjelaskan keadaannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya memegangi perutnya. Namun matanya tak pernah meninggalkan wajah Yifan. Luhan mengira Yifan akan merasa jijik atau menghakiminya. Namun Luhan tidak menemukan keduanya dalam mata Yifan. Pemuda itu hanya terlihat sedang berpikir. Sejenak kemudian pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di dalam kamar lalu pergi.

Tak lama, Yifan kembali dengan membawa sebuah gembungan terbungkus handuk. Saat ia membuka handuk itu terlihat botol kaca yang berisi air panas.

"Berbaringlah. Letakkan ini di atas perutmu. Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik." Ia menyerahkan botol itu ke Luhan. Gadis itu menuruti apa yang di katakan suaminya. Selama beberapa menit terlewati dengan Luhan yang memijat perutnya dan Yifan yang tengah sibuk melepas sepatunya. Selama itu pula, gadis itu memandang punggung suaminya.

 _Terimakasih…_

Yifan berbalik saat ia mendengar suara dengkuran lirih dari istrinya. Ia menatap wajah damai Luhan sekilas. Tangannya bergerak memilah beberapa surai hitam yang menutupi wajah gadis itu.

 _Hanya karena mendengarmu menangis saja sudah cukup membuatku berbuat nekat. Cukup nekat hingga aku harus berlari meninggalkan Mr. Kang yang terjebak macet dan mencuri sepeda agar aku bisa segera melihatmu. I am really doomed, don't i?_

000

Luhan sedang kesusahan menghafal naskah drama malam itu. Dengan menggunakan piyama doraemon, kacamata spectacle, dan rambut yang diikat sembarangan, Luhan komat-kamit di balkon kamarnya. Yifan yang kala itu baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambutnya seusai mandi, memandangnya aneh dari dalam kamar. Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Luhan mulai memukul-mukulkan kepalanya di dinding.

Dug...dug...dug

Luhan sudah benar-benar frustasi. Susah sekali menghafalkan scene yang satu ini. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menghafalnya tanpa lawan main. Ia sudah mencoba mempraktekannya dengan dinding, yang ada malah dia terlihat seperti orang gila.

Gerakan kepala Luhan yang membentur dinding terhenti saat gadis itu merasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang dingin menyentuh dahinya. Gadis itu mendongak, mendapati si empunya tangan yang tengah menatapnya datar.

''Di gudang ada palu, jika kau ingin gagar otak lebih cepat.'' Sarkasme adalah salah satu bahasa favorit Yifan. Luhan sudah menghafalnya selama 2 bulan tinggal bersama lelaki itu. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia menarik dirinya, jatuh terduduk diatas lantai, menarik lututnya lalu memeluknya. Yifan ikut duduk disampingnya. Lelaki itu mengambil naskah drama Luhan yang tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari mereka lalu membacanya.

''Cinderella?'' ucapnya setelah ia selesai membaca beberapa scene. Luhan hanya bergumam di balik lututnya, tanda ia mengiyakan.

''Kau berperan menjadi siapa ?''

"Cinderella."

''Scene yang mana yang membuatmu kesulitan ?'' Luhan seketika mendongak, sebuah harapan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Ide bahwa Yifan mungkin mau membantunya membuat gadis itu kembali bersemangat.

''Yang ini.'' Jari Luhan dengan cepat menunjuk scene 32, dimana adegan cinderella tengah berbicara dengan peri. Yifan kembali membacanya. Alis pemuda itu berkerut saat membaca dialognya.

 _Aku harus jadi peri eksentrik seperti ini ?_

Ia memandang Luhan sejenak. Gadis itu dengan mata mirip rusanya, memandang Yifan penuh harap. Tidak butuh otak genius untuk mengetahui bahwa dalam hati, Luhan sedang mengatakan ''Please…bantu aku.''

Yifan mendapati dirinya tak mampu menolak. Ia menghela napas.

 _Ekspresi seperti itu harusnya dibasmi dari muka bumi. Itu terlalu berbahaya._

Pemuda itu membaca naskah sekali lagi. Mengangguk kearah Luhan agar gadis itu memulai aktingnya. Luhan langsung saja berubah menjadi karakter cinderella seperti dalam naskah.

"Ini nota kontannya ~" Yifan memperagakan peri jadi-jadian dengan gaya ' _ngondek'_ persis seperti dalam dialog. Luhan harus berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Melihat Yifan yang setiap harinya bersikap stoic, kini bersikap layaknya seorang waria benar-benar mengocok perutnya.

 _Stay profesional Luhan..._

"Nota kontan untuk apa?" Luhan memasang wajah bingung.

"Untuk gaun, sepatu dan make up yang kamu pakai ke pesta." Yifan melambaikan tangannya dengan kemayu.

"Hee...? Yang benar saja? Dimana-mana ibu peri itu memberikan barang-barang itu secara gratis."

"Gratis...! Eh ciin...this is 2015. Nothing's free." Yifan, dengan kemayunya, melipat tangannyan di depan dada. Luhan terdiam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." Tawa Luhan meledak. Gadis itu sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia merasa sangat geli melihat akting suaminya. Yifan yang melihat Luhan terpingkal-pingkal, berubah merengut.

 _Tadi dia memohon kepadaku. Sekarang dia menertawakanku. Great..._

Merasa kesal, Yifan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Hal ini membuat tawa Luhan mereda. Gadis itu buru-buru meraih tangan Yifan dan menariknya. Yifan yang tidak seimbang kembali terjatuh. Diatas Luhan.

Hal ini menghentikan tawa Luhan seketika. Gadis itu menatap wajah Yifan yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian dimana Yifan hampir menciumnya pagi itu. Perlahan ia menutup matanya. Mengantisipasi sebuah kecupan dibibirnya. Yang sayangnya tidak pernah terjadi. Karena lagi-lagi Yifan menarik dirinya dan pergi tanpa kata.

Luhan bangkit, memandang punggung suaminya yang menjauh. Ia memegang dadanya. Didalam tulang rusuknya, jantungnya sedang menggila.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kejadian di balkon hari itu mengubah persepsi Luhan tentang Kris. Bukan karena tubuhnya yang tertindih yang membuat jantung Luhan menggila. Bukan karena menstruasi yang membuat Luhan serasa ingin menangis saat pemuda itu tak ada di rumah. Bukan karena ia dihina yang membuat mata Luhan berapi-api. Tapi karena Yifan. Semuanya karena Yifan.

Yifan dengan pribadi dingin dan aksi tanpa katanya sudah mampu memiliki hal paling rapuh dalam diri Luhan. Hatinya.

Satu hal yang Luhan sangat positif tentang Kris adalah lelaki itu sangat peka. Jika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka Luhan ketika pernikahan Chanyeol, lalu apa yang membuatnya tak mampu melihat cinta Luhan? Luhan yakin jika pemuda itu cepat atau lambat akan menyadarinya.

Hal ini justru membuat hubungan mereka semakin canggung. Luhan tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tidak merona setiap kali ia matanya menangkap siluet Yifan. Gadis itu bahkan menahan napasnya saat Kris hanya sekedar lewat atau saat mereka berdua berada dalam kamar.

Tak beda dengan Luhan, Yifan nampaknya juga berusaha menghindari Luhan. Setelah ia tanpa sengaja menindih Luhan di balkon kala itu, ia langsung pergi dari rumahnya. Pria itu mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan menjauh dari gadis itu. Yifan tidak akan bisa berpikir jika ia berada di dekat gadis itu lebih lama lagi.

Yifan merasa takut. Takut sekali. Ia pernah mencintai satu kali. Dan pada akhirnya ia kehilangan semuanya. Dan sekarang Yifan tidak bisa mengijinkan dirinya jatuh pada hal yang sama. Ia tidak ingin memiliki untuk sementara dan kehilangan lagi pada akhirnya.

000

Luhan tengah berjalan-jalan sore itu. Beberapa hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan baginya. Ia butuh ketenangan untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya dan suaminya. Luhan tidak mengingkari jika hatinya merasa kecewa dengan sikap Kris yang menjauhinya. Maka dari itu ia ingin menenangkan dirinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti pada sebuah bangku taman. Ada beberapa burung merpati yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Luhan tengah asyik memberi makan burung-burung itu saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Yo.." Luhan menoleh.

"Chanyeol...?"

"Yeah it's me. The handsome Chanyeol." Luhan terkekeh mendengar kalimat narsistik Chanyeol. Luhan tidak melewatkan jika hatinya tak lagi berdebar keras.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?" pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Dari pakaian yang di kenakan lelaki itu, Luhan mengira jika ia baru saja pulang kerja.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri saja." Luhan kembali melempar sepotong roti ke arah burung-burung merpati di sekitarnya.

"Hidup dengan ice cube pasti membuatmu lelah kan?" Chanyeol menumpukan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya sekilas. Luhan menatap lelaki itu sejenak. Ia tersenyum kecut setelahnya.

 _Dari semua topic pembicaraan yang bisa ia utarakan, kenapa harus hal yang paling ingin aku hindari saat ini yang ia ucapkan?_

"Aku tidak menyangka jika si brengsek itu akan menikah denganmu." Luhan sedikit meringis tidak nyaman saat Chanyeol merujuk suaminya dengan panggilan yang tidak sopan. Meskipun Luhan tahu jika itu adalah semacam 'panggilan sayang' Chanyeol terhadap Yifan, hanya saja Luhan belum terbiasa mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku bersyukur, dia memilih kau sebagai istrinya." Chanyeol beralih menatapnya serius. Sepanjang waktu ia mengenal lelaki itu, Luhan bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali Chanyeol menunjukkan muka seperti itu. Dan setiap kali ia berubah serius, pasti karena hal yang tidak sepele. Ini membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol memang sangat peduli dengan Yifan.

"Kenapa?"

"Well...mungkin karena kenyataan bahwa setelah ia menikah denganmu, dia sedikit berubah." Chanyeol menggendikkan bahunya.

"Berubah?"

"Yeah...mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi semenjak ia menikah denganmu, Yifan seperti mempunyai aura yang lebih tenang di kantor. Aku yakin dia merasa nyaman denganmu." Chanyeol menunjukkan senyum 1000 megawattnya. Namun Luhan tidak melihatnya. Tatapan gadis itu lurus ke depan. Menatap jauh entah kemana. Pikirannya melayang pada saat Yifan menampik tangan Luhan yang ingin membenahi dasinya pagi itu.

"Benarkah?" gadis itu tersenyum kecut.

"Hm. Aku bisa melihatnya dari mata Yifan jika ia sangat peduli padamu. Mencintaimu malah. Mungkin si brengsek itu tidak akan menunjukkannya atau bahkan lebih parah lagi akan mencoba mengingkarinya. Yifan memang begitu. Itu semua hanya sebuah defence mechanism saja. Mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, aku mungkin akan bertindak lebih parah lagi dari Yifan." Ekspresi Chanyeol melembut. Hal ini membuat rasa ingin tahu Luhan muncul.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Yifan?"

"Huh? Kau tidak tahu?" Chanyeol melempari Luhan dengan pandangan menghakimi.

"Em..em..Yifan tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya kepadaku. Lagipula ia selalu sibuk di kantornya." Wajah Luhan merona, menyadari bahwa selama ini ia tidak tahu ap-apa tentang Yifan.

"Benar juga."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Yifan?" Luhan kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Chanyeol terlihat menghela napas dalam.

''Seluruh keluarganya dibantai ketika ia berumur 17 tahun. Oleh kakaknya sendiri. Kevin.'' Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menahan napas saat mendengar berita itu. Ia kembali mengingat wajah anak lelaki yang berdiri di samping sosok Yifan kecil di foto keluarganya.

''Ap..apa ? Kenapa ?''

''Rumor mengatakan jika Kevin adalah seorang sociopath. Ada juga yang bilang jika Kevin sedang melakukan drugs kala itu. Jadi dia tidak sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Entah mana yang benar. Yang pasti Kevin tak pernah muncul lagi setelah kejadian itu."

"Yifan sempat tidak bisa bicara karena trauma yang di deritanya. Sejak saat itu dia tidak ingin orang lain mendekatinya. Si brengsek itu percaya jika dia akan kehilangan semuanya jika ia mengijinkan orang lain untuk mendekatinya. Mungkin karena itu juga yang membuatku bersikeras untuk menjadi temannya. Kau tidak akan percaya berapa jumlah perkelahian yang harus kami lewati agar aku bisa sampai pada point ini."

Luhan tak mampu menemukan suaranya. Ia tertegun pada kenyataan masa lalu suaminya. Ia mulai mengerti kenapa Yifan bersikap dingin terhadapnya.

 _Karena itukah kau menjadi keras?_

"Jadi Luhan, jangan terlalu tertekan jika Yifan bersikap kurang ajar terhadapmu. Jadilah orang yang keras kepala. Tampar dia jika perlu. Dengan bibirmu." Luhan merona mendengar ucapan terakhir Chanyeol. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Tangan lelaki itu bergerak mengusap rambut Luhan.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, lelaki itu undur diri dari Luhan. Meninggalkan gadis itu yang menatap kedua merpati yang tengah terbang bersama.

000

Bunyi suara mesin mobil Yifan membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya. Gadis itu buru-buru mencuci mukanya di dalam kamar mandi. Malam itu ia harus bicara dengan Yifan. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Yifan sudah berdiri di depan cermin sambil melepas dasinya. Pemuda itu memunggungi Luhan, membuatnya tak sadar akan tatapan sendu yang di berikan Luhan terhadapnya.

 _Sesakit itukah kau selama ini ?_

Dengan langkah pasti, Luhan menghampiri suaminya. Gadis itu segera melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Yifan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung tegap suaminya. Memeluknya erat. Gadis itu bisa merasakan pemuda itu membatu dibalik dekapannya.

"Lepaskan." Dating suara dingin Yifan. Luhan tidak berniat untuk mematuhinya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan." Kali ini Yifan berusaha melepaskan tangan Luhan dari tubuhnya. Luhan semakin merekatkan tangannya.

"Yifan please..." suara lirih Luhan membuat Yifan menghentikan aksinya. Namun sekilas kemudian ia kembali menarik tangan Luhan dengan keras, berbalik lalu mencengkeram pundak Luhan dengan keras. Luhan harus menahan dirinya agar ia tidak meringis. Gadis itu tidak bisa mengijinkan dirinya terlihat lemah saat itu.

"Aku bilang lepaskan." Meskipun suara Yifan terdengar tajam, namun bukan amarah yang dilihat Luhan di mata lelaki itu. Luhan melihat rasa kedambaan, sakit, dan...ketakutan.

"Kau takut." Kata Luhan. Matanya tak melepaskan mata Yifan. Cengkeraman di bahunya menguat.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

''Aku juga merasa takut, kau tahu."

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku, 'armor up Luhan'. Dan sekarang aku meminta padamu untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Buang rasa takutmu Yifan. Armor up." Luhan merasakan tangan yang mencengkeram bahunya merenggang. Kesempatan ini digunakan Luhan untuk menangkap tangan Yifan dan menempelkannya di atas dadanya. Tepat di atas jantung Luhan yang saat itu tengah menggila.

"Apakah aku akan sanggup melepaskanmu jika kau membuatku seperti ini?" Luhan meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Yifan. Detak jantung lelaki itu hampir berpacu dengan miliknya.

"Jika kau juga merasakan ini?" Yifan masih terdiam, semua emosi di matanya yang sebelumnya terlihat tertekan, kini berubah sepuluh kali lebih intense.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji jika aku akan disini selamanya. Tapi bukankah di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang abadi? Semua orang akan pergi, Yifan. Bahkan mungkin kau juga akan meninggalkanku. Tapi setidaknya, kita bisa mencintai selama masih ada waktu." Luhan menempelkan tangannya yang bebas ke pipi Yifan.

"Jadi kumohon, cobalah percaya padaku." Luhan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yifan. Tangan Yifan menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadapmu Luhan."

"Please, make me yours." Luhan kembali menatap Yifan dalam. Sejurus kemudian lelaki itu menyatukan bibir mereka. Sekilas pada awalnya, seakan Yifan tak yakin dengan hal ini. Luhan mencengkeram kemeja Yifan dan menariknya kembali dalam sebuah ciuman. Lebih dalam kali ini.

Luhan membuka mulutnya saat merasakan lidah Yifan menekan bibirnya perlahan. Pemuda itu tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi, ia menjajah mulut Luhan dengan lapar, seakan tak pernah cukup yang ia rasakan dari Luhan.

''Ngh…'' lenguhan keluar dari bibir Luhan saat ia sudah kehabisan napas. Yifan menarik dirinya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Dan hal selanjutnya yang Luhan tahu, ia sudah berada di atas ranjang, dengan Yifan yang sedang menyerang bibirnya kembali.

Malam itu Luhan menjadi milik Yifan. Hati, pikiran…dan tubuhnya.

END

Yosh…. Selesai. Plot kecepetan? I know. Kependekan? I know. Yang penting Krishan bersatu *tebar kembang*. Stress gara-gara mikirin rumor dating bertebaran. *dorr…*

Terakhir, mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review, buat yang jadi silent readers, buat yang udah ngefollow, buat yang udah ngefave. Semuanya...muah muah buat kalian.

Kritik, saran selalu saya nantikan. Dan gitu aja... sayonara minna-san...

Wassalam.


End file.
